role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Clover
Clover (クローバーフィールド Kurōbāfīrudo, lit. Cloverfield) is a kaiju and a RP character used by IForgotIExistedERHURHURHUR. Personality Clover, when he first appeared in Manhattan back in 2008 was a lot more "naive" and was scared of his surroundings as he was in a place that was unfamiliar to him. He was very young and had just been woken up, so he was completely unaware that he was causing harm. After the U.S. Military had seemingly killed him and after being bombarded, he retreated back into the waters, both terrified, hurt and traumatized by the experience. After several years of hiding out down in the ocean, Clover's personality had changed slightly. Not only had he gotten bigger (though still a baby), he had also gotten much more aggressive. While he is still animalistic and savage, Clover is no fool. He prefers to wait for the kill and does the best he can to act stealthy, so that he won't get caught. He also has gained to appreciate his parasites, using them as his own personal army. He is brave enough to charge into battle, though at times he would get spooked a little by his opponents, and the artillery fire he endures gives him flashbacks. History Early History Clover's origins are unknown, however some believe he might have come from space. Others say he's from the deep seas who was reawaken from human submarines; we may never know. Cloverfield Cloverfield appeared and wreaked havoc on Manhattan, in which he caused much devastation. He was later thought to have been killed by the military's bombings, but actually survived. He would not reappear until many years later.... Clover Sightings Ravaging at Hong Kong Many years after his attack on Manhattan, Clover retreated to the seas and stayed there for a while. Then recent reports came up stating that a ton of marine animals had been killed, washing up on shore and partially eaten. Nobody what was going on. Until he showed up.... Clover then reemerged at Hong Kong and began to wreak havoc once more. EVA 01 then showed up briefly to fight and forced him to retreat. Clover vs. Gfantis Clover appeared at North Colombia to ambush Gfantis and to eliminate him. Clover fought him off for a while, but he was eventually defeated when Gfantis set him on fire, forcing him to retreat. Inconnu's Plan Revealed Sometime later, Clover was hired by Inconnu to take care for Gamoni, Gallibon and Zaranga; as Inconnu deemed them as "trairots" due to them being allies of the KoZ and that "they knew too much" about his plan. Clover went total savage in the fight, viciously beating up both Gamoni and Gallibon. It seemed like nothing could take him down, up until LSDKama jumped on top of his back and started to ride on him. Clover grew annyoed by this and tried to knock him off. Noticing that Clover was heading towards an unsturdy rocky wall, Zaranga got an idea and fired her fireballs at the rocky wall besides Clover. Then Gamoni and Gallibon helped out Zaranga by firing their beams at the rocky wall, causing it to collpase. As Clover turned around, it was too late and he caught in by the avalanche, trapping him in a bunch of boulders and debris. Gamoni, Gallibon and Zaranga then retreated afterwards. The Subterranean Terror Months later, Clover reappeared and made his first re-appearance in months at Fukuyama. As Zilla and Neo Baragon were meeting up with each other, the ground then rumbled underneath between Neo Baragon and Zilla's area, almost like an earthquake. A big burst of dirt and debris then goes flying out, with some boulders shooting out of the ground like bullets; Zilla was startled and staggered back. Clover reemerged from the ground, eyes glowing like red fireballs and roaring angrily; crawling out from underground, shaking off dirt. Neo Baragon narrowed his eyes at the large beast, roaring saying get out of his territory. Clover picked up a boulder with his mouth, then shoots it at Neo Baragon like a projectile. Neo Baragon blasted the boulder apart with his own heat projectile, then charging at Clover. Clover eats up some more rocks, and then shoots them out at Neo Baragon like flying bullets; Zilla then used his Power Breath against Clover. Clover advances towards Neo Baragon and was then caught up by Zilla's power breath, roaring. Neo Baragon got back up and ran forwards, slamming his lowered horn into the creatures leg; Clover then let out a loud yell, then moved around, trying to shake Neo Baragon off of him. Neo Baragon takes out his horn, moving back and wiggled his tail a bit and crouched low; jumping up and biting down on the kaijus shoulder, followed up by Zilla biting on Clover's neck. Clover roared in anger, rolling over to get them off, slamming down to the ground. As Neo Baragon and Zilla hit the ground, Clover then let a loud roar and then charged at the two. Neo Baragon then ignited himself on fire and shot himself at Clover; Neo Baragon was sent flying at Clover, slamming into his face and dealing some decent fire damage. Clover closed mouth shut as he hit in the face, and is then sent flying back from the flaming hit, crashing into the ground. Clover grabbed a huge chunk of the ground, hurling it at Neo Baragon; Zilla then leaped onto Clover's back and begins slashing with his claws. Neo Baragon then summoned a pillar of magma, the ground turning into smoldering ash. Clover was hit by both attack, bucking around, to which Zilla then got off. Neo Baragon then leaped up and blasted his heat ray at Clover's face, to which Clover lowered down, but then got torched by the flames in the face, shooting some rock projectiles from his mouth down at Neo Baragon in retaliation, they flying at fast speeds. Ne Baragon was hit by the rocks, some even going into his skin, Neo Baragon charged forward and jumps on the beasts leg. Neo Baragon then striked his claws at Clover, intent on climbing the beast. Clover retaliated by punching his fists at Neo Baragon; Neo Baragon was hit and it the ground. Zilla then burst out from the ground and Clover fisted at Zilla with his fist like a club, also sending Zilla back. Before Clover could advance towards Zilla, Neo Baragon then jumped back up and slashed his flaming claws at Clover, causing Clover to stagger around in pain. Zilla distracted Clover for a bit, and then Neo Baragon charged forward, igniting himself in hot flames, continuing to press on, gaining more and more speed, jumping in the air and turning into a quarkscrew of some kind, spinning around at rapid speeds, using the momentum he belt up to send him flying forwards to Clover; hitting Clover hard and causing him to fall back. Clover rolled over back up, hissing. Zilla and Neo Baragon then got back into battle position; Clover then fired his remaining rock bullets at the two. Before the rock bullets could hit them however, Zilla then blasted his Power Breath against the rock bullets, destroying them. Clover then charged forth like a rhino, to which Neo Baragon then leaped into the air and slammed into Clover. Neo Baragon ignited himself on fire as red particles swirl into his maw, red markings flash across his body, his eyes bursting with red fire. Neo Baragon then unleashed a wide stream of fire from his maw, dealing major damage to Clover. Clover was hit by the fiery attack, sent flying up and then crashing down to the ground and rolls over on the ground, being set on fire as well. Clover roared in pain and then rushes into the waters, diving down and swimming off; retreating for the time being. Cloverfield vs. Zilla Cloverfield emerged from a harbor after a few sea delivery people struggle to figure out why they weren't catching any fish. Clover then devours them and their boat. When he comes onto land, he encounters Zilla, and the two fought each other to a standstill over territory. Eventually, both monster retreated, but not before establishing respect for one another. Abilities * Physical Strength: '''While he lacks in special abilities; Clover has outstanding physical capabilities, even though he is doing it out of fright and defense his body has adapted to harsh conditions especially undersea pressures. It is also known that he is strong enough to rip the statue of Liberty's head off and throw it with ease like a baseball. * '''Invulnerability: '''Clover has a high resistance against human weaponry such as shells from M-1 tanks, AT-4 rockets, 80 Mk 82 bombs and other high powered ordnance failed to do anything; other than bother him. * '''Parasites: Clover has dog-sized parasites that can latch off and attack others. Their bites are fatal and can cause people to explode. They cannot harm kaiju, however. * Adept Swimmer: Clover is an excellent swimmer underwater, having originated from the sea after all. * '''Burrowing: '''Clover can burrow underground at moderate speeds. * '''Rock Spitting: '''By eating up boulders or rocks, Clover can shoot out a barrage of rocks from his mouth like boulders. Trivia * Interesting enough, his debut at Hong Kong took place on the exact same day as the Battle of Hong Kong only two years apart. * He was originally 91.44 meters tall in height and 366 meters in length, but he grew up over time, hence why he's a little bigger now. * Clover was originally used by Gallibon and is now used by IFIE. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Mutants Category:Characters (IForgotIExistedERHURHURHUR) Category:Becoming Good Category:Predators